From Enemies to Friends to Lovers
by ohgodsmyshipperheart
Summary: This is a story that narrates Jason & Reyna's relationship (Jeyna) - from the time they first meet until the day before Jason disappears. R&R please! :) Disclaimer: I do not own any characters there, save for Andrea and Mark.
1. The Beginning

Reyna was just being toured around camp by Andrea, one of the praetors, when she saw him. Blond hair, blue eyes, athletic build – oh, gods. She had to admit he was pretty handsome.

Until he came crashing down onto her. Ouch.

Andrea helped the _probatio _get up. "Are you okay? Hey, you're not like the other legionnaires – you don't get hurt easily when _this_ guy" – she threw an angry look at the boy – "accidentally hits them." She turned her attention to the boy. "Grace, why did you crash into her? She's just a new camper."

"It's not my fault! The little kids from New Rome dared me to play tag with them, and – and well, I didn't see the two of you." He looked at the girl he bumped into. _Gods, she's pretty._ He held out his hand and said, "Need help? I'm Jason Grace, 12, son of Jupiter."

Reyna swatted his hand away and introduced herself. "I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona. And no, son of Jupiter, I don't need your help." She got up and walked straight to the First Cohort without looking back.

Once Reyna was out of earshot, Jason nudged his praetor. "She's a fighter, isn't she?"

"Well, what do you expect? She's a daughter of Bellona. We don't get one in every generation."

"But she's… different."

"Different, eh? Then I guess I know who can replace me as female praetor." She smiled slyly.

"But I'm gonna take Mark's place next year! I don't know if I can survive working with her."

Andrea put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "How sure are you that you're gonna be praetor next year, Jase? Wait and see, kid. You never know, she just might be your future crush or girlfriend."


	2. The Feast of Fortuna

Everyone at Camp Jupiter (retired demigods, nymphs, fauns, Lares, and Lupa included) was gathered in the Forum. The campers waited with bated breath who their next praetors would be. Octavian had already announced the will of Fortuna – yes, Camp Jupiter will have good luck for the rest of the year.

One year had also passed since the time Jason & Reyna first met. In just a span of a year, he had drastically changed. From immature boy bumping into new campers, he was now a funny, friendly, mature guy who knew what was best for everyone. Reyna, too, had changed. From fierce probatio fighting a legionnaire, she had turned into fierce centurion who was the only girl to defeat Jason in a practice fight. That led to the two of them becoming enemies. Both of them were also praying to their godly parents that they get the position of praetor.

Andrea and Mark, the current praetors, went up the podium. "Hey, everybody!" they said.

"Hey, praetors!" yelled the crowd.

"Today is the day, Andy," Mark said, nudging his fellow praetor/girlfriend. "Tell them."

"So," Andrea said brightly, "today is the day you're gonna have new praetors since Mark and I are going to college in New Rome!" The crowd cheered. "It's been fun serving you all."

"And we're happy to announce that your new praetors are…" Mark said.

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

"JASON & REYNA!" the two announced.

_Oh, gods._


	3. Jellybeans

Two years had passed since the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Bellona were elected as praetors. Somehow, the enmity between the two dissolved.

Somehow, Reyna found herself liking Jason.

Somehow, Jason found himself liking Reyna.

And both didn't know why.

As praetors, they were in charge of running the camp. That meant they had to stay up late at night sometimes because of all the paperwork they had. Tonight was one of those nights.

The praetors were working opposite each other, a stack of papers on each side of their desks. Every once in a while, they glanced at each other, checking on how the other was doing. Sadly, their eyes never met.

Jason glanced at Reyna, who was writing a letter. _Gods of Olympus, she's so beautiful even when she's stressed out._ At that very same moment, Reyna glanced at Jason. _Oh, bombastic Bellona. He's staring at me! Okay, calm down._ "You okay?" they blurted out at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Reyna. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He grinned and held up a bag of jellybeans. "Want some?" he said slyly.

_Tonight Jason's eyes meet mine, and THEN he holds up a bag of my favorite jellybeans, grinning like an idiot?_ "OH MY GODS!" screamed Reyna. All the stress immediately left her. "Can I?" she asked him.

"Not if you can't chase me around the praetor's office first," he replied. He ran around their office, daring his fellow praetor to chase after him. "Catch me if you can, Rey!"

"Game on, Jason!" They chased each other, cat-and-dog style. After a few minutes of chasing, Reyna pulled her fellow praetor (and hopefully later on, boyfriend) close by his shirt and grabbed the bag from him. "I win, loser."

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Lupa, their activities director. "Jason and Reyna! You two are PRAETORS! You should set a good example to the camp! You should work together, not tear each other apart! For your information, I was the one who suggested that the two of you be praetors!"

"Sorry, Lupa," said Reyna. "None of this would've happened if my fellow praetor" – at this, she shot Jason an I'll-kill-you-later look – "hadn't surprised me with a bag of my favorite jellybeans, and dared me to chase him around the office for it."

"I see. Anyway, promise me you will never fight childishly with each other ever again."

"We promise, Lupa."

"Promise on the River Styx?"

"Promise."

"I must get going now, back to the Oakland Hills. My brethren do not like it when I leave them. Goodbye, Jason and Reyna."

"Bye, Lupa."

Once the she-wolf was out of camp, Jason drew Reyna close to him and hugged her. It was the best feeling in the world. Finally.

When Jason drew her close and hugged her, Reyna couldn't help but be surprised. She never knew her fellow praetor as a hug person. Her head was precisely level with his heart, so she could hear his heartbeat. _It's like he's telling me, "Rey, do you hear my heart? It beats, and it will always beat only for you." Ah, if only._

His voice broke her train of thought. "Hey, I think we've done enough paperwork for today. So… uh, let's call it a night, shall we?"

"Sure." She didn't know what made her do it, but she kissed Jason on the cheek. "Good night, Jason."

"Good night, Reyna."

Other than Lupa catching them chasing each other around, it was a great night.


	4. The Date

After a long, hard day of screening new campers, training the legionnaires, and a Senate meeting, Lupa visited the _principia_, giving both Jason & Reyna shocks. Gods, what did she see us doing this time? "Lupa, what are you doing here?" asked the two in unison.

"Can't I come in peace?" asked the she-wolf. "Just because of last time…!"

"So…" said Jason. "Why'd you come?"

"Is it because you've caught us doing something again?" asked Reyna.

"No, Reyna," said Lupa. "It's because… well, I must say that the two of you are the best demigods I've trained since Romulus and Remus." At Jason's expression of disbelief, she said, "I'm not being sarcastic, Jason. Don't take my compliments lightly."

"Then why are you here?" asked Reyna.

"I've come to tell the two of you that you can have a break."

"What?" asked Jason. "But we still want to be praetors!"

"No, Jason," said Reyna. "She didn't mean it that way." _Oh, boys._

"What I meant," said Lupa, "was that you two could take a break from your praetor duties… for now. You can go explore New Rome. You know, sort of like a date." She chuckled.

"LUPA!" they yelled. "We're not dating, okay?"

"Praetors these days," said Lupa. "So agitated once their activities director pairs them up with each other."

Both praetors shot her a look that said: _Please shut up._

The she-wolf seemed to have gotten the message. "Okay, okay. Enjoy, praetors!"

"Bye, Lupa," the two called out.

"So…" said Jason, looking up at those dark, obsidian eyes which sparkled (well, sparkled for him most of the time). "What do we do now?"

"Hmm…" said Reyna, whose eyes once again met his. "What do you say we walk around New Rome?" She smiled.

_Gods, she's so pretty when she smiles._ "Sure. But please, can we change our clothes first, so people won't be shocked by… well, by what we're doing?"

"Go ahead. I have to, too."

Reyna was done changing into a denim shirt over a white V-neck and capris when she saw her fellow praetor. He had settled for his Camp Jupiter shirt and cargo shorts.

"You look great, Rey," he told her. "Beautiful as always."

She blushed, and hoped Jason didn't see that. "Thanks a lot, Grace," she said. "You too."

"Come on, let's go out and have fun!"

They walked out of the principia, holding hands. All campers parted for them. Whispers followed them as they passed by.

"Oh my gosh," gushed the Venus kids. "The praetors are dating!"

Reyna rolled her eyes at them.

The Fifth Cohort let out a loud whoop when they saw them passing by.

"Oooh, Jason's taking Reyna out on a date," said Gwen.

"Whatever, Gwen," said Reyna.

"Hey, Dakota," Jason called out. "Got any Kool-Aid you can give us?"

"I'm proud of you, praetor," said Dakota. "Here." He handed him a cooler & a picnic basket. "Enjoy your date!"

"How many times do we have to tell you guys?" asked Reyna. "We are _not_ on a date."

"Whatever, Reyna," said Dakota. "Jason and Reyna, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The cohort started yelling that, and then the whole camp followed suit.

"All campers back to their cohorts!" said the two. "Now, leave us."

The two walked to New Rome, talking to each other. Along the way, they came across Don, one of the begging fauns along the Via Praetoria. "Hey, Don," said Jason.

"Hi, Jason," said Don. "Hey, you're finally going out with your fellow praetor! Nice choice."

Exasperated, Reyna replied, "Don, we're just on a friendly date. Now, go along and hang out with your fellow fauns. Thanks!"

Once they got to New Rome, they unknowingly went to the spot where they first met. Jason sat down, inviting Reyna to do as he did. "Know why I picked this spot?" He smiled.

_Gods of Olympus, he is so handsome when he smiles._ "Because this was where you crashed into me?" she asked slyly.

"Duh." He scooted closer to Reyna. "Isn't the sunset awesome?"

"Yeah, it is." She leaned on his shoulder. _But the sunset's not as awesome as you, Jason._

Jason gazed out into the open. "Reyna, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" _Please say you love me. Please say you love me. Please say you love me._

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time already – I just couldn't find the right time. Reyna, you really mean a lot to me."

"Duh, Jason. We're both praetors. We run this camp together." She stood up & leaned back on a tree. _Oh, Jason._

He stood up and drank a little more Kool-Aid, staining his lips red. "No, no. What I meant, my Rey of sunshine, was that I… I think I… I love you."

_"… my Rey of sunshine…" He never called me that before, but I guess it's time to tell him what I feel._ "I love you too, my saving Grace. You were a bit stupid at first, but I–" She never got to finish her sentence, because Jason cut her off with a kiss. His lips tasted like Dakota's Kool-Aid, his tongue sweeter still. He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. _I am the happiest Roman demigod alive._

Meanwhile, Jason felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. After so many years, he finally got his girl! _Ha, Octavian. Sorry, but I beat you to it._ Reyna had even put her arms around his neck. They were now MU **(A/N: MU means 'mutual understanding'.)** and nothing else really mattered in the world of Roman gods, demigods, and monsters.

_Jason and Reyna, two praetors in love standing under the shade of a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._


End file.
